Don't Wait I'm Here
by berylxx
Summary: "Berhentilah berlari pada dia yang mengabaikanmu, mulailah berlari pada dia yang mengagumimu!" kata-kata itu terlintas dalam pikiran Sakura. Ia berulang kali bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, "haruskah aku berhenti menunggu?"/ Mind to Read and Review? /


xxXXxx

 **Don't Wait, I'm Here**

Disclaimer : _Naruto_ belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Main Character : Rock Lee, Sakura Haruno

CHAPTER 1

Warning! Long Story, OOC, AR, Typo, Bored, etc

Happy Reading!

xxXXxx

Matahari bersinar dengan gagahnya di atas desa yang tenang dan damai itu. Sinarnya jatuh dengan lembut, terang dan meneduhkan, sehingga orang tak perlu takut kulitnya terbakar. Angin berhembus pelan, menerbangkan dedaunan kecil yang terjatuh dari pohonnya. Kupu-kupu kecil berlarian satu sama lain menikmati indahnya cuaca yang cerah di siang itu.

Laki-laki itu berdiri di antara batu nisan. Tak seperti kebanyakan orang yang memilih berkerja atau bersenda gurau di cuaca indah yang langka dalam musim panas ini, laki-laki itu memilih mengunjungi pusara kawannya yang pergi sejak dua setengah tahun lalu. Ia diam tak bergeming. Matanya menatap sendu. Hatinya sejenak tenggelam dalam kenangan yang telah ia lalui di masa-masa bahagianya dulu.

"Aku sudah bahagia, Neji. Kuharap kau juga bahagia" ucap Tenten sembari meletakkan bunga di atas pusara itu. Perempuan itu menyeka air matanya. Ia tersenyum tipis lalu berdiri dan menatap laki-laki itu.

"Aku sudah selesai, Lee"

Laki-laki itu tersenyum.

"Kau duluan saja, ada banyak yang ingin kukatakan pada Neji. Terlalu lama jika kau menunggu" sahut laki-laki itu.

"Baiklah"

Perempuan itu mengangguk. Ia berlalu dan menghilang seiring dengan langkahnya yang semakin lama semakin menjauh.

Laki-laki itu, Rock Lee, atau si ahli taijutsu itu, masih berdiri disitu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya perlahan hingga berada tepat di depan makam. Ia membungkuk. Tangannya terlulur menyentuh nisan di hadapannya. Batinnya perlahan membaca nama yang terukir disana.

 _Hyuga Neji._

Lee menghela nafas panjang. Dan seiring dengan keluarnya nafas itu dari hidungnya, ia harap kesedihan yang muncul akibat mengingat nama itu juga ikut keluar.

"Sudah dua tahun lebih ya, Neji?" ucap laki-laki itu lirih.

"Apa kau percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Tenten tadi? dia bilang dia sudah bahagia. Dia pasti juga berpikir dia sekarang baik-baik saja. Apa kau percaya? kuharap kau percaya, karena aku yakin itulah yang diinginkan Tenten"

Air muka laki-laki itu meredup. Matanya yang bulat itu menatap dengan lembut seikat bunga yang bergoyang-goyang, yang diletakkan Tenten dengan rapi menghiasi pusara itu.

"Tenten sangat merindukanmu, dan aku tahu dia sebenarnya mencintaimu. Dia sering sekali bilang 'andai Neji ada disini'. Dia juga sering menceramahiku tentang ini itu, intinya dia ingin aku menjadi shinobi sepertimu. Dia bahkan berkata padaku kalau dia ingin melajang saja seumur hidup. Kalau dia bahagia, sebagian benar sebagiannya lagi salah. Maksudku, dia belum sepenuhnya bahagia"

Lee menghela nafas lagi.

"Neji, kau tahu… aku juga menyukai seorang gadis. Dia seorang yang sangat cantik, pintar, dan pemberani. Tapi dia tidak menyukaiku, dia menyukai orang lain. Kalau aku memikirkannya, aku jadi teringat Tenten, dan aku merasa iri padamu. Bagaimana bisa kau membuat seorang gadis tetap menyukaimu walau kau sudah tak mungkin berada disisinya? Jutsu apa yang kau gunakan untuk memikat wanita? Bisakah kau memberitahukannya padaku?"

Laki-laki itu tertawa kecil. Ia bergurau untuk membuat rasa cemburunya menjadi sedikit lebih ringan. Terlalu menyesakkan jika ia terlalu serius dengan kata-katanya. Menceritakan kemalangannya pada orang lain hanya akan membuat dirinya terlihat bodoh.

"Aaah"

Lee mengangkat mukanya. Ia tatap langit biru yang begitu tinggi, setinggi harapannya. Awan-awan putih berderet dan bergerak pelan melewati pandangannya, seolah memberi pesan jika dalam pahit atau manisnya hidup, seseorang harus tetap melangkah maju. Ia harus tetap menjadi perisai yang bisa menudungi orang lain.

xxXXxx

"Ahahahaha"

Laki-laki itu tertawa lebar sembari menunjuk gadis didepannya. Perutnya terasa kaku. Matanya berair. Ia terlalu asyik tertawa dan hanyut dalam banyolannya sendiri. Ia bahkan mengabaikan orang-orang disekitar yang menjadikannya pusat perhatian.

"Lee! Diamlah!"

Gadis itu menggerutu.

"Orang kasar sepertimu akan menjadi guru akademi? Serius? Hahaha! jangan-jangan nanti kau akan menyapu mereka dengan _bashosen_ kalau mereka tak nurut padamu"

Laki-laki itu masih tertawa. Namun tawanya kini terdengar pelan dan temponya mulai melambat.

"Itu sama sekali tidak lucu"

Gadis itu menyandarkan tubuhnya kebelakang sembari menatap laki-laki itu sinis. Ia mendengus kesal. Ingin rasanya ia memukuli laki-laki itu atau melemparinya dengan kunai sampai masuk tepat ke mulutnya.

Rock Lee tersenyum lebar.

Ia berhenti tertawa.

Bukan karena hal itu tidak lucu lagi, tapi karena ia sudah lelah untuk tertawa. Jika ia masih bersikeras untuk tertawa, maka perutnya akan terasa sakit dan semua isinya bisa-bisa keluar. Lagipula gadis itu mulai terlihat geram. Ia tak ingin memulai pertengkaran dengannya. Ia tak ingin babak belur seperti yang sudah-sudah.

Tapi terus terang saja. Jadi guru akademi itu bukan suatu hal yang lucu. Itu adalah pekerjaan yang mulia.

Namun jika Tenten yang melakukannya…

Lee tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana muka polos Tenten yang mengajar anak-anak kecil dengan penuh kesabaran. Tersenyum dengan manis dan berbicara dengan lembut, itu sama sekali diluar kepribadian Tenten.

"Hmm"

Lee memiringkan kepalanya sembari memberi cengiran kecil. Tenten melempar pandangan jauh-jauh dari hadapannya.

"Oh"

Sesaat kemudian, Lee menangkap sesosok yang sangat familiar.

Seorang gadis yang sangat cantik, pintar, dan pemberani.

Sakura Haruno.

Ia berjalan dengan santai memasuki restoran yang kini disinggahi Lee. Wajahnya tampak bercahaya seperti kilauan sinar mentari yang terpantul di jernihnya air. Tubuhnya yang langsing itu dibalut pakaian rapi, sebuah kaos hijau pastel dan celana putih dengan panjang lima senti dibawah lutut. Ia tak terlihat memakai seragam putih medical-nin atau baju misinya seperti biasa. Tapi tetap saja. Ia selalu terlihat cantik.

Lee diam terpana. Matanya yang berair karena tertawa itu menjadi berbinar-binar dalam sekejap.

"Lee?"

Tenten menatap Lee heran. Ia lambaikan tangannya di depan muka laki-laki itu.

"Singkirkan tanganmu, Tenten"

"Apa yang kau li…"

"Ah, Sakura-san!"

Lee berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Ia lambaikan tangannya pada Sakura. Seringainya melebar dan semakin lebar, sampai pipinya terasa akan sobek.

"Lee-san?"

Pandangan mereka bertemu. Sakura tersenyum ramah padanya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya perlahan mendekati laki-laki itu.

"Sepertinya kalian sudah selesai makan"

Sakura duduk disamping Tenten dan berada tepat di hadapan Lee. Ia meletakkan baki makanannya, dan mulai memainkan sumpitnya.

"Kami baru saja selesai. Tapi kami ingin bersantai dulu disini"

Tenten menatap Sakura sembari tersenyum manis. Dia terlihat sangat berbeda dari beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Ngomong-ngomong… ini jam kerjamu di rumah sakit kan? Kenapa kau malah makan disini?" tanya Lee sembari menatap Sakura dengan heran.

Ia menegakkan posisi duduknya. Tangannya tersilang di depan dada. Air mukanya tampak begitu tenang. Ia berusaha terlihat 'cool' dan keren.

Laki-laki itu sudah dewasa sekarang. Ia belajar banyak tentang cinta. Bukan. Lebih tepatnya, ia belajar banyak dari pengalaman.

Di masa mudanya dulu, ia sering sekali bertindak gegabah. Ia tak malu menyatakan cintanya secara terang-terangan. Terlebih lagi, ia tak ragu bertingkah berlebihan untuk mengekspresikan cintanya. Dan jelas semua itu tidak disukai oleh wanita. Nyatanya pria yang dingin dan misterius seperti Sasuke Uchiha lebih digilai daripada dia yang selalu bersemangat dalam hal apapun.

Dari situ ia belajar.

Ia harus rela keluar dari sifat-sifat konyolnya demi mendapatkan wanita yang dicintainya.

"Ah itu… ya, kau benar… tapi hari ini Shizune-san memberiku tugas untuk mengunjungi pasien yang menolak rawat inap dirumah sakit. Dia terluka cukup parah"

"Oh iya? Memangnya kenapa dia menolak rawat inap?"

Tenten menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Dia bilang, dia memiliki dua adik kecil yang harus diurus. Dia tidak tega meninggalkan adiknya sendirian dan dia juga tidak mau mengajak adiknya menginap dirumah sakit. Katanya, ia tak mau adiknya tinggal di lingkungan yang banyak orang sakitnya"

"Wah… dia kakak yang sangat perhatian…"

Tenten tersenyum tipis. Tangan kirinya terangkat menopang kepalanya diatas meja.

"Tapi, Sakura-san… kau kesana seorang diri ya?" tanya Lee sembari memegang dagunya. Ia mulai mencari-cari kesempatan.

"Yup"

"Apa aku boleh ikut? Aku tidak ada kerjaan hari ini... Tenten juga sebentar lagi pergi… aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa"

Lee mengangkat bahu sembari memasang wajah bosannya.

Sakura terdiam. Tangannya berhenti menggerakkan sumpitnya. Ia menaikkan mukanya dan menatap Lee datar.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa… maksudku… baiklah"

Sakura tersenyum. Sebuah senyum yang indah seperti pelangi yang melengkung di angkasa. Tak ada paksaan atau hal menyakitkan apapun. Senyum itu tampak tulus.

Tanpa sadar, Lee juga ikut tersenyum. Ia tak bisa menahan kebahagiaan yang meluap dalam hatinya.

xxXXxx

Matahari condong ke arah barat, tenggelam di balik pegunungan. Frekuensi pejalan kaki yang memadati desa Konoha perlahan menyusut. Lampu-lampu dinyalakan. Sinar rembulan jatuh dengan lembut di atas desa itu, membuat Konoha tampak hidup walau di waktu malam.

Dua shinobi itu berjalan berdampingan. Angin malam menerpa mereka, memberikan kesegaran dan sejenak menghilangkan penat. Kunang-kunang berterbangan dengan riang, membuat daerah yang mereka lalui tampak gemerlap.

Sakura tersenyum tipis. Ia menaikkan tangannya, menggapai kunang-kunang yang terbang di baris paling belakang.

HAP!

"Huh?"

Lee menolehkan wajahnya. Ia sedikit terkejut dengan suara tepukan yang dibuat gadis itu.

"Ini lucu sekali…"

Mata Sakura membulat menatap kunang-kunang kecil yang terperangkap dalam celah dari kedua telapak tangannya yang terekat.

"Kau bisa membawanya pulang dan memeliharanya dirumah" ucap Lee sambil ikut memerhatikan kunang-kunang yang terjebak itu.

"Aku memang berencana memeliharanya"

Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Tapi kalau aku memeliharanya, aku harus memberinya nama."

"Emm… kau benar juga, Sakura-san… sebaiknya kau beri nama…"

"Lee-chan?"

Perempuan itu tersenyum lebar pada Lee sambil menampakkan gigi-giginya yang putih dan kecil.

Kecantikannya bertambah dua kali lipat saat dia tersenyum seperti itu.

"Eh… ah… kenapa memakai namaku? Apa wajahku mirip kunang-kunang?"

"Ahaha… bukan begitu…"

Sakura tertawa geli. Ia berlari kecil mendahului Lee. Ia sampai di dekat suatu bangku dan duduk disitu.

"Aku suka semangat Lee-san, dan kunang-kunang ini juga bersemangat sepertimu. Lihat saja, dari tadi ia berusaha terbang untuk lepas dari tanganku."

Wajah Lee memerah sampai ketelinganya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Perasaannya meletup-letup dan membuatnya ingin berteriak.

"Oh begitu ya… tapi menurutku kunang-kunang itu tidak berusaha keluar. Dia cuma mau memberi tanda pada teman-temannya kalau dia ada disitu. Ya semacam menunggu bantuan datang"

"Menunggu ya…"

Sakura menghela nafas berat. Ia membuka tangannya dan membiarkan kunang-kunang itu terbang keatas.

"Hey katanya kau mau memeliharanya?"

"Tidak jadi… kau bilang kunang-kunang ini sedang menunggu, jadi kubiarkan saja pergi. Aku tahu betul seperti apa rasanya menunggu."

Sakura menunduk lesu. Air mukanya meredup. Sorot matanya menampakkan keputusasaan yang selama ini menghantui dirinya. Sosoknya yang terkenal kuat dan beringas di medan pertempuran, kini terlihat seperti gadis biasa yang rapuh.

"Memang seperti apa rasanya?"

Lee duduk disamping Sakura. Ia menatap Sakura dengan cemas.

"Lee-san, apa kau ingat kata-kata orang yang kuobati tadi? dia menjelaskan alasan sebenarnya kenapa dia tak mau dirawat di rumah sakit. Dia bilang, dia tidak ingin membuat adik-adiknya menunggu karena menunggu itu hubungannya kuat dengan kemurungan. Waktu yang kau habiskan untuk menunggu sesuatu yang mungkin tak pernah datang dapat membuatmu sangat terluka"

Sakura mengangkat mukanya menatap laki-laki yang tengah menatapnya cemas itu.

"Kurasa dia tau kalau cederanya membuatnya tak bisa beraktivitas seperti orang normal, jadi dia ingin tetap menemani, bermain-main dengan adiknya, dan berpura-pura sehat, walau sebenarnya dia sakit. Dia hanya tidak ingin adik-adiknya tahu jika ia terluka parah dan tidak ingin membuat mereka menunggunya untuk sembuh"

Lee terdiam. Perlahan, air mukanya berubah. Pandangan matanya mengambang, menyimpan sesuatu yang tak terkatakan.

Suatu rasa sakit yang familiar.

"Jadi maksudmu… segala yang berhubungan dengan menunggu itu pasti menyakitkan. Begitu kan?"

Lee melayangkan pandangannya pada langit luas. Nafasnya mengepul di udara. Dengan susah payah, ia memaksa dirinya untuk tersenyum.

 _Dia pasti berbicara tentang Sasuke Uchiha._

Lee bergumam dalam hatinya.

"Iya,"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Apa kau pernah menunggu seseorang, Lee-san?"

"Aku? Ya… aku memang sedang menunggu seseorang saat ini"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya… aku sedang menunggu seseorang untuk melupakan orang lain"

Kata-kata itu terlontar dari mulut Lee tanpa terpikir olehnya.

"Eh?"

Kontan, Sakura memalingkan mukanya pada Lee dan menatapnya serius.

"Aah… itu… aku bercanda.. aku bercanda, Sakura-san… haha"

Lee tampak gusar. Ekspresi terkejut Sakura seolah menamparnya dan membuatnya tersadar. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya sembari tertawa konyol untuk menutupi rasa malunya.

Tapi itu memang benar.

"Jadi begini… bicara soal menunggu… kupikir menunggu itu adalah sebuah bukti dari cinta sejati dan kesabaran. Setiap orang bisa berkata, 'aku mencintaimu', tapi tak semuanya bisa menunggu dan membuktikan jika yang dia katakan itu benar"

Lee menatap Sakura dengan lembut. Tangannya terulur menepuk pundak gadis itu.

"Percayalah… hal-hal baik akan datang pada mereka yang menunggu"

Laki-laki itu tersenyum. Bukan senyum palsu. Ia tersenyum karena ia memang ingin tersenyum. Itu benar-benar berasal dari dalam hatinya.

"Terimakasih, Lee-san"

Sakura tersenyum lembut. Matanya yang tampak kehilangan harapan itu perlahan kembali memancarkan sinarnya. Hatinya terasa hangat. Perkataan Lee barusan mampu membangkitkan kembali rasa percaya dirinya.

Sudut-sudut matanya sedikit basah.

xxXXxx

"Sakuraa! Apa kau sudah bersiap-siap? Rokudaime bilang kita tidak boleh terlambat…!"

Langkah seorang wanita terdengar berderap semakin keras dan berhenti di ruang di ujung itu.

Ia adalah Ino Yamanaka. Seorang wanita yang sangat cantik. Shinobi bertubuh seksi dan berambut emas, yang mengandalkan kecantikannya sebagai jutsu ampuh untuk melawan musuh.

"Sudah" jawab Sakura singkat. Ia tak menghiraukan kehadiran Ino. Ia tetap tertunduk dan fokus menulis sesuatu.

"Hey!"

Ino memukul mejanya dan menatap gadis itu tajam.

"Kau tidak dengar tadi aku bilang 'sudah'? aku tau kita harus segera berangkat, tapi sebelum itu aku harus memberikan surat ini pada seseorang"

"Huh? Kepada siapa?"

"Nanti juga kau tahu sendiri"

Sakura tersenyum masam. Ia menatap Ino sebentar lalu menulis lagi.

 _ **To be continue**_

A/N:

Chapter 1 udah selesai!

Gimana senpai? Panjang banget ya? Kekurangannya pasti banyak ya… *sigh* terus terang nih, aku baru ini bikin fanfic naruto. Sebelumnya pernah bikin fanfic anime lain tapi itu udah lamaa banget.. maaf kalo pasaran banget ceritanya.. aku emang kurang dlm berimajinasi T.T

Btw makasih buanyaaak ya buat senpai yg udah mau baca dan review. Aku harap bisa belajar banyak dari senpai. Mohon dukungannyaaa ^^


End file.
